<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Так себе сэнсэй by MaParallel</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/28537722">Так себе сэнсэй</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/MaParallel/pseuds/MaParallel'>MaParallel</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Haikyuu!!</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Angst with a Happy Ending, Background Het, Love Confessions, M/M, Mentioned Michimiya Yui, Minor Original Character(s), Sugawara Koushi-centric</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>Русский</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-01-07</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-01-07</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-10 22:27:46</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>2,781</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/28537722</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/MaParallel/pseuds/MaParallel</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Сугавара налево и направо раздает советы касательно романтических отношений, а сам годами не может разрулить ситуацию с Дайчи.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Sawamura Daichi/Sugawara Koushi</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>8</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Так себе сэнсэй</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>— Мы с Мичимией, кажется, встречаемся.</p><p>Слова Дайчи застают Сугавару врасплох. Едва стащив футболку через голову, он, не соображая, что делает, натягивает ее обратно. Не замечает, как, влажная от пота, она липнет к телу.</p><p>— Так тебе кажется, или вы правда встречаетесь? — с фальшивым, но вполне убедительным смешком уточняет он.</p><p>Дайчи задумчиво скребет в затылке.</p><p>— Встречаемся, значит.</p><p>— Ну и хорошо. — Горло болезненно сжимается. — Мичимия она ведь… она замечательная.</p><p>Дайчи кивает.</p><p>В клубной комнате, кроме них двоих, никого. Остальные давно высыпали на улицу, чтобы привычной дорогой, оглашая бодрыми воплями ближайшие несколько районов, добраться до магазина тренера Укая за вечерним перекусом.</p><p>Сев на корточки, Сугавара бесцельно перебирает содержимое школьной сумки. Канцелярские принадлежности, записная книжка, блистер болеутоляющих, телефон, сменные кроссовки и носки, тренировочные шорты, которые он успел переодеть до того, как Дайчи заговорил о Мичимии.</p><p>Сугавара не соврал ему. Он действительно считает, что она замечательная. Но все же ему до обидного сильно хочется, чтобы то, что Дайчи сказал о ней, он сказал кому-нибудь другому, например, Асахи, и не о Мичимии, а о нем, о Коуши.</p><p>— Эм, Суга.</p><p>Голос Дайчи выводит Сугавару из транса. Напряженный, как натянутая струна, он отрывает невидящий взгляд от распахнутой настежь сумки, в которую залез по самые локти. В глаза Дайчи он не глядит. Прикусив кончик языка, потому как физическую боль переносить куда легче, чем душевную, Сугавара смотрит чуть выше его правого уха.</p><p>— Ты переодеваться-то будешь?</p><p>Дайчи усмехается. Сугавара недоумевает, но мгновение спустя ударяет себя ладонью по лбу, заметив, что по ошибке влез в тренировочную футболку.</p><p>Сугавара быстро меняет ее на рубашку. Поверх натягивает гакуран, который застегивает уже на улице, стоя чуть поодаль от запирающего дверь Дайчи.</p><p>Они как всегда уходят поздно. Небо над их головами будто чернильное. То ли тучи, то ли облака — без солнца не разглядишь — плывут на север. Стоит теплынь. Надрываются цикады. Легкий ветер гладит по щекам, приносит с собой ароматы трав и цветов, далекие голоса товарищей по команде.</p><p>Храня молчание, Сугавара следует за Дайчи. Пока тот сдает ключи, он запрокидывает голову и смотрит на безумно далекие, кажущиеся не больше, чем самое крошечное рисовое зернышко, звезды. Стоит моргнуть, как они исчезают, скрывшись за тучами. А затем снова появляются. Сияют так ярко, будто им все нипочем.</p><p>Сунув руки в карманы, Сугавара вновь и вновь переживает неожиданное признание Дайчи. Он старается уверить себя, что все так и должно быть. Что они с Мичимией нравятся друг другу, а это значит, им попросту суждено быть вместе. Что Дайчи куда лучше встречаться с ней, чем с Сугаварой. Хотя бы потому, что к нему он очевидно не питает никаких чувств, кроме дружеских.</p><p>Но как теперь быть ему?</p><p>Сугавара нервно дергает уголком губ.</p><p>Он отойдет в сторону. Будет счастлив потому, что счастлив его близкий друг, хоть и не с ним. В конце концов, никто не в силах запретить Сугаваре любить. Пускай на расстоянии, в молчании и одиночестве, ведь это такие мелочи по сравнению с тем, что он сохранит дружбу с Дайчи. Пожалуй, самое ценное, что у него есть.</p><p>— Кто последний, завтра убирает класс! — кричит Сугавара и срывается с места.</p><p>Дайчи хохочет. Устремляясь следом, он не отказывает себе в удовольствии пройтись на тему того, насколько это по-детски.</p><p>Дайчи не может видеть его лица, но Сугавара все равно улыбается. Широко. Пожалуй, шире, чем когда-либо, отчего щеки вскоре начинают ныть. А слезы… Они от встречного ветра. Из-за чего же еще?</p><p> </p><p>
  <i> 2014 год.</i>
</p><p>— Суга-кун. — Тамаки смотрит в стол. Пальцами до побелевших костяшек впивается в ручку сумки, которая стоит у нее на коленях. — У тебя когда-нибудь было такое, что ты любил человека, а он… — Оборвав себя на полуслове, она делает судорожный вдох. — А он тебя — нет?</p><p>Они сидят в тесной кофейне. Из динамиков льётся навязчивая мелодия, которую последние две недели без остановки крутят по радио. Со стороны двери сквозит. Нет ни мгновения, чтобы не звякнул подвешенный над ней колокольчик, встречающий и провожающий гостей.</p><p>Но Сугавара больше не слышит ни музыки, ни колокольчика. Ему будто мячом в лицо зарядили. Тот же оглушительный звон, та же мимолетная оторванность от реальности, разве что болит куда ниже — на уровне груди, аккурат над солнечным сплетением.</p><p>— Тама-чан…</p><p>Она шмыгает носом. Зажав рот ладонью, срывается на судорожные рыдания, отчего моментально краснеет. По щекам катятся крупные слезы. Плечи под наброшенным на них пальто мелко дрожат.</p><p>Сугавара впервые видит ее такой. Образ неутомимой, горящей энтузиазмом Тамаки, которая с первого дня знакомства напоминала ему Хинату, не имеет ничего общего с Тамаки теперешней — поникшей, расклеившейся, свято уверенной в том, что ее жизнь кончена и нет ничего более правильного, чем закутаться в саван да свернуться калачиком на дне ближайшей умиральной ямы.</p><p>Тянущая боль в груди только усиливается, стоит Сугаваре протянуть руку, чтобы коснуться предплечья Тамаки. Он терпеть не может, когда его близким плохо. Он ненавидит, когда ничем не может им помочь, потому что иногда раны слишком глубоки. Настолько, что излечить их в силах только время. И то не до конца.</p><p>Стараясь не вспоминать о собственных шрамах, Сугавара подвигает вперед подставку с бумажными салфетками. Тамаки кивает в знак благодарности. Хватает одну, но за ней тянется еще с десяток. Они белой дорожкой рассыпаются по столу.</p><p>Не прекращая всхлипывать, Тамаки прячет за салфеткой нижнюю часть лица, рукавом чуть не опрокидывает картонный стаканчик из-под кофе. Съежившись, она сморкается. Старается делать это как можно тише и каждый раз затравленно оглядывается по сторонам, словно проверяя, не осуждает ли ее кто за поведение, не вписывающееся в рамки приличия.</p><p>— Н-нужно было выйти в т-туалет, — бормочет Тамаки.</p><p>Она все еще неровно дышит. Глаза красные, припухшие от слез. Сугавара предлагает ей полупустую бутылку воды, оставшуюся после пар, но Тамаки качает головой.</p><p>— Прости, — вздыхает она, цепляясь за сумку. — Разревелась тут как дурочка.</p><p>Он закатывает глаза.</p><p>— Ты не можешь всю жизнь тащить все на себе, Тама-чан. Надорвешься ведь.</p><p>— Я сильная.</p><p>Она в шутку демонстрирует правый бицепс, который под пальто толком и не различишь. Улыбается. До того лживо, что Сугавара не может не поморщиться. Тамаки, заметив это, тушуется. Сует руки под стол. Наверняка складывает ладони лодочкой и зажимает их между коленей. Она делает так в колледже, если не подготовилась отвечать</p><p>Сугавара откидывается на спинку стула и двумя пальцами утомленно массирует переносицу.</p><p>— Искренность не делает тебя слабее, знаешь? Нет ничего плохого в том, чтобы говорить о своих чувствах, просить о помощи и все такое.</p><p>— Ты как будто совсем в другом мире живешь.</p><p>— Если бы.</p><p>Сугавара усмехается. Не без горечи. Сам виноват — втолковывает одно, а делает другое. Который год таится и с ювелирной точностью подбирает каждую фразу, лишь бы не допустить ни малейшего намека на двусмысленность, которая все равно осталась бы незамеченной. Дайчи не из тех, кто цепляется к словам. Он вычленяет главное, а все ненужное отбрасывает, не удостоив пристального внимания.</p><p>— Может, тебе станет легче, но у меня было то же самое. Почти.</p><p>Рассказывать о не самом приятном опыте из собственной жизни оказывается гораздо труднее, чем можно было предположить. Сугавара без конца сбивается. Запускает пальцы в волосы и неосознанно тянет за них, точно приводя себя в чувства.</p><p>Тамаки его не перебивает. Не задает вопросов. Подавшись вперед, она смотрит во все глаза, видно, что ловит каждое слово, выискивает в них ответы на мучающие ее вопросы.</p><p>— Суга-кун, — выдыхает она, стоит ему замолчать. — И что, ты так и не признался?</p><p>Он легко, почти расслабленно пожимает плечами.</p><p>— Нет. Но тут другое, понимаешь? Было бы… эгоистично сделать это после того, как они начали встречаться. Кому бы тогда стало лучше?</p><p>— Наверное, никому.</p><p>Сохраняя напряженно задумчивое выражение лица, Тамаки достает телефон. Она снимает блокировку, кладет его на стол и подталкивает к Сугаваре. Он опускает взгляд. Прочитав со светящегося экрана последние сообщения, резюмирует:</p><p>— А парень-то неплохой.</p><p>Тамаки кивает. На губах призрак улыбки, в глазах — тоска, которая пройдет, но не сразу. Не сегодня и не завтра. Может, только через месяц начнет постепенно стираться, уступать место прежнему жизнерадостному блеску.</p><p>В том, что Тамаки будет в порядке, Сугавара не сомневается. Во-первых, она действительно сильная, как и говорит, во-вторых, он сделает все возможное, чтобы отвлечь ее, а в-третьих, что не менее важно, тот парень не стал смеяться над ней и не бросил ее в игнор. Он, похоже, всерьез расстраивался из-за того, что не мог ответить взаимностью.</p><p>Вот поэтому, думает Сугавара, он и не стал ничего говорить Дайчи. Ему нужно было готовиться к экзаменам, не запускать оценки, тренироваться для последнего весеннего турнира, поступать в академию… Им обоим хватало проблем и без тех слов, которые могли подставить под угрозу их дружбу.</p><p>— Уже решила, что будешь делать дальше?</p><p>Тамаки подпирает щеку кулаком и отворачивается к окну. За ним ей вряд ли удается различить хоть что-то, кроме своего измученного отражения.</p><p>— Наверное, пропаду с радаров и попрошу кого-нибудь другого закончить декорации для театральной студии. А что мне еще остается? Я со стыда сгорю, если хоть раз его увижу.</p><p>— Думаешь, он так просто все забудет? Как будто ничего не было?</p><p>Чтобы занять руки, Сугавара ставит один пустой стаканчик во второй и запихивает в него использованные салфетки. «Ты бы их еще помыл», — добродушно поддел бы его Дайчи, будь он сейчас здесь.</p><p>— Я понимаю, что ты не хочешь с ним пересекаться. Это нормально, — рассуждая, Сугавара смотрит сквозь Тамаки. Он словно наяву видит, как сам пытается спрятаться от Дайчи после признания, которого, к счастью, не было, и как тот старательно делает вид, что все в порядке, но на деле оба бесконечно лажают и портят команде игру, а себе — последний год старшей школы. — Главное, предупреди его, что возьмешь тайм-аут — он поймет, и потом будет легче все начинать сначала.</p><p>— Даже через год?</p><p>— А ты продержишься так долго?</p><p>Тамаки не находится, что ответить.</p><p> </p><p>Сугавара провожает ее до автобусной остановки. Возвращаясь домой, он проходит мимо комбини и не может удержаться, чтобы не зайти внутрь. Оставшийся путь он проделывает с пакетом в руке. Пальцы мерзнут, но останавливаться и рыться в рюкзаке, чтобы достать перчатки, не хочется, хочется поскорее залезть под горячий душ.</p><p>Взгляд цепляет одно из десятка окон. Это комната Дайчи. В ней горит свет, и от одного только этого факта становится теплей. Правда, чем ближе Сугавара подходит к трехэтажной многоквартирке, тем явственнее ощущает, как тяжелеет сердце. Бьется гулко, через силу. Каждый удар словно последний.</p><p>Это все из-за Тамаки и ее драмы, уверен Сугавара, но никакая уверенность не может заглушить подлый тихий голосок, указывающий на то, что на самом деле во всем виновата недосказанность, годами висевшая между ним и Дайчи.</p><p>Отперев дверь, Сугавара вваливается в прихожую и исключительно на морально-волевых во весь голос объявляет, что вернулся. Дайчи неразборчиво мычит из своей комнаты. Пока он возится, чтобы выйти навстречу, как делает это обычно, если приходит домой раньше, Сугавара успевает разуться.</p><p>— Какое счастье, что тебя не украли, я уже думал звонить в полицию. — Выбравшись из своей берлоги, Дайчи с наслаждением потягивается. — Сколько учеников ты взял на один вечер? Человек десять?</p><p>— Всего двоих. Просто встретился с Тамаки, как закончил.</p><p>— Надолго она тебя задержала.</p><p>Сугавара фыркает и трясет головой — настолько забавно выглядит надувшийся Дайчи. Как будто он предпочел бы, чтобы Сугавару в самом деле украли, нежели бы он допоздна засиделся с одногруппницей.</p><p>— У нее там та-акие проблемы, нам и не снилось. — Сугавара сует в руки Дайчи пакет из комбини и стягивает куртку, которую закидывает к себе в комнату, благо та открыта. — Я купил для нас кое-что.</p><p>Приподняв бровь, Дайчи не без любопытства шуршит пакетом. Сует в него нос.</p><p>— Шою рамен?</p><p> — Ага. Для ужина поздновато, но… почему бы и нет?</p><p>Вытирая мокрые руки о полотенце, Сугавара оборачивается и видит, как Дайчи буквально светится от счастья, а его губы разъезжаются в глуповатой улыбке. Словно ему лет шесть, и он только что получил в подарок свой первый волейбольный мяч. Настоящий. Такой, как показывают по телевизору.</p><p>— Снимать с тобой квартиру было лучшим решением в моей жизни!</p><p>По телу будто электрический разряд проходит. От макушки до кончиков пальцев. Голос Дайчи эхом перекатывается в голове, отчего Сугавара на мгновение зависает. Пытается, не глядя, повесить полотенце, но безнадежно промахивается мимо крючка.</p><p>И плевать, что тетушка, живущая на этаж выше, завтра набросится на них за шум после полуночи — господи, они просто поставили кипятиться чайник! — а также не упустит случая наябедничать хозяйке квартиры. Для Сугавары куда важнее то, что Дайчи рад жить с ним. Что он улыбается. Совсем как ребенок приходит в восторг от брикета лапши с соевым соусом, хотя, приготовленная дома, она была бы не в пример вкуснее.</p><p>Наблюдая за тем, как Дайчи вскрывает шелестящую упаковку и перекладывает сухую лапшу в глубокие тарелки, Сугавара мысленно обещает, что в честь окончания семестра приготовит ему столько рамена, сколько он сможет съесть. И этот рамен будет лучшим в его жизни.</p><p>Чайник почти кипит. Придерживая дверцу холодильника, Дайчи вовсю шурует по полкам — выискивает что-нибудь готовое, хоть мало-мальски сочетающееся с лапшой. Холодильник у них старый и маленький. Чтобы как следует заглянуть в него, приходится чуть ли не пополам сгибаться. Стандартная практика, к которой Сугавара давно привык, но только не в тех случаях, когда Дайчи, совсем как сейчас, представал перед ним с довольно интересного ракурса.</p><p>Уговоры не пялиться пролетают по касательной. Во рту пересыхает. Не отрывая взгляда, Сугавара проскальзывает мимо — спасибо, что места предостаточно — и хватается за ручку чайника. Поднимает его, но слишком резко. Пузырящийся кипяток подскакивает к самой крышке, чудом не выплескивается из носика.</p><p>Нужно отвлечься. Нужно что-то сказать. Что угодно. Лишь бы переключиться.</p><p>— Как дела у Мичимии-кун?</p><p>Вопрос срывается с губ раньше, чем Сугавара успевает его обдумать. Дайчи закрывает холодильник. В левой руке у него два куриных яйца, на лице — неподдельное изумление. Фамилия одногодки из старшей школы не звучала под этой крышей примерно никогда.</p><p>— Ммм, она в порядке. Наверное?.. — потирая шею, тянет Дайчи.</p><p>Сугавара прикусывает губу. Сам не понимает отчего — то ли потому что ему отчасти приятна его неуверенность, то ли потому, что вокруг разлетаются мелкие горячие брызги — он как раз заливает будущий шою рамен кипятком.</p><p>— Наверное? Вы ведь, ребята, встречаетесь.</p><p>— А, точно, ты не знаешь. Мы расстались на следующий день после выпуска. Все это было так глупо.</p><p>Дайчи роняет короткий смешок. Тихий и неловкий, как если бы ему пришлось сознаться в чем-то невероятно смущающем.</p><p>— Мы просто делали вместе домашку, иногда ходили в кино, — оправдывается он. — Даже не целовались ни разу! Ну, почти. Но это не считается!</p><p>Вопреки собственным ожиданиям Сугавара смеется. Откинув волосы со лба, он натурально хохочет. До мелких слез в уголках глаз. До боли в щеках. До сипения и икоты вместо нормального смеха. Дайчи смотрит на него как на предателя.</p><p>— Вот уж не думал, что ты будешь из-за этого смеяться, — ворчит он, краснея.</p><p>— Я н-не… н… я не про…</p><p>Сугавара мотает головой. Он честно делает все, чтобы успокоиться, но стоит ему взглянуть на сконфуженного Дайчи, как история начинается сначала. В итоге Сугавара просто пихает его кулаком в плечо. От души. Как бы говоря, что уж о чем Дайчи стоит беспокоиться в последнюю очередь, так это о том, что он толком не целовался с Мичимией.</p><p>— Послу… послушай, — вдоволь насмеявшись, выдавливает из себя Сугавара. — У тебя… — Он делает глубокий вдох, точно перед прыжком в воду, напоминает себе, что искренним быть не стыдно и вообще, если не сейчас, то когда? — У тебя было такое, что ты любил человека, но не знал, любит ли он тебя в ответ?</p><p>Дайчи приподнимает брови. Молчит. Долго. Когда Сугавара почти теряет надежду, он кивает. Медленно, не разрывая установившегося между ними зрительного контакта.</p><p>Смотреть в глаза Дайчи становится невыносимо, но отвести взгляд не получается. Сугавара различает каждую, даже самую маленькую крапинку на темных радужках глаз Дайчи, видит собственное крохотное отражение в расширенных зрачках. Любуется густыми ресницами. Замечает сизые полукружья под нижними веками — свидетельства проведенных за зубрежкой ночей.</p><p>Сугавара знает Дайчи наизусть. Как он двигается, как хмурится, насколько умиротворенным и беззащитным выглядит, когда спит. Это не просто факты. Не просто образы, отпечатавшиеся на подкорке. Это нечто большее. Нечто, исполненное бесконечной нежности, от которой на сердце одновременно так сладко и больно, как не бывает никогда, стоит подумать о ком-то другом.</p><p>— Ты про Мичимию-кун? — спрашивает Сугавара, не зная, что станет делать, если ответ окажется положительным.</p><p>— Нет, — тихо признается Дайчи. — А ты про кого?</p><p>— Про тебя.</p><p>Голос, не иначе как от страха, опускается до шепота. Сугавара зажмуривается. Ни разу в жизни он не боялся так, как сейчас. Ни перед матчами, какими бы ответственными и судьбоносными они ни были. Ни перед выпуском, когда впереди раскинулся огромный мир, безжалостно требующий одного — преуспеть до тридцати.</p><p>— Я тоже про тебя.</p><p>Руки Сугавары покрываются мурашками, и он вздрагивает, когда Дайчи называет его по имени, а теплое дыхание касается уха.</p><p>Сугавара подумать не мог, что его имя может звучать настолько хорошо. Настолько правильно. Настолько… полноценно, как будто Дайчи заключил в него саму Вселенную. Позволяя губам растянуться в широченной улыбке, Сугавара в бесконтрольном порыве чувств, слишком сильных, чтобы сдержаться, бодает Дайчи повыше груди. Он охает. Обхватив его поперек туловища и положив ладони поверх лопаток, притягивает к себе. Носом зарывается во взъерошенные волосы.</p><p>— Коуши, — повторяет Дайчи, и Сугавара пальцами цепляется за его домашнюю футболку, как если бы всерьез вознамерился никогда больше не отпускать.</p><p>— Мы с тобой два придурка, — мычит он. — Столько времени занимались непонятно чем, а могли бы…</p><p>— Могли бы что?</p><p>— Вот что!</p><p>Сугавара поднимает голову и коротко касается сухих губ Дайчи своими. Отстранившись, не без удовольствия наблюдает за тем, как он покрывается краской.</p><p>— Ты просто невозможный, — с неслыханной ранее хрипотцой говорит Дайчи.</p><p>Видел бы ты себя со стороны, думает Сугавара и на этот раз целует его совсем по-другому.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>